Forum:Pearlescent Glitch?
I have three Pearlescent guns, two of which, the prefix (It has numbers and letters too) is 'Anarchy' these are the Anarchy Aires and the Anarchy Serpens, are these glitched? They supposedly came DIRECTLY from Crawmerax, said my friend, the other one is normal, just the Rolling Bessie. Anyone know what is with these guns? Pikminfreik 02:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) The gun spawn system says those are modded guns no matter how hard you insist they came from Crawmerax. Ekflagristoj 02:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) That's odd, also, they both do 3x damage, the Aires is especially odd, it does about triple the max damage, possibly they are modded, I got them from a friend, I'm not the one who got them from Crawmerax, I asked my friend, who gave it to me, he said he did, but he does have a history of owning modded guns, so maybe you're right. Pikminfreik 02:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) No maybe about it. All of those guns are modded, including the Rolling Bessie.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I found the Bessie, nobody gave it to me, I KNOW it can't be modded, the other two most likely are. Pikminfreik 02:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Not to be rude, but as I've said, there's no maybe/most likely to it. the anarchy prefix does not spawn on any gun but non-elemental smgs, and even then the highest rarity color they come in is purple. I'm almost certain that rolling is not a legit prefix for a Bessie either.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but I KNOW for fact that the Bessie is not modded. Pikminfreik 03:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) yes you ar correct Pikminfreik that bessie is not modded becouse rolling is coused by an accessory for faster reload hense Rolling Bessie.HOUND RESURRECT 03:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Upon checking, I stand corrected, the rolling prefix is legit.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) One last thing I noticed, the first video on the Crawmerax page also shows an Anarchy Aires. Pikminfreik 03:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) That anarchy aries is already in the person's invetory and is most certainly modded, as anarchy is only the title of submachine guns.Beware the clap 04:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Just another example of why we don't believe anyone with the same "i got it from Craw" BS trying to pass off modded items as legit. It's become so prevalent, as soon as I read "i got it from Craw", I call "BS!" and don't need to read any further. 99% of the time, I'm right. -- MeMadeIt 05:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm on PS3 and I have a Rose Omega shield given to me by some guy, it makes me invicible ! Is it possible that he modded the item for the PS3 ? Above: Troll, or clueless. Yes, clueless and noob and I don't even know how to sign my name like all the other cool dudes... thanks for the answer anyways. I thought that modding was only possible on PC or Xbox, but now I know better ! My favorite part is the "They came DIRECTLY from crawmerax, ok, well, they didn't come DIRECTLY from crawmerax..." Thats some serious herpderp. --darkm0d 11:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, I will say again, I noticed a very similar Aires in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVPTkkdJhEc (Can also be found on the Crawmerax page, first video. Pikminfreik 12:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Pikminfreik, The only guns that are not modded are your bessie. As it's been said before, the "anarchy" prefix is only legit on SMGs with purple rarity or lower. Also, the fact that your aries and your serpens both have a multiplier on them is another red flag (1253 x 3 damage from a pistol is a little ridiculous.) considering that no legit pearl weapons have a multiplier. BOTTOM LINE, don't trust friends to give you legit weapons. Even if he said "Ya dood it came straight from craw lawl." It's not hard to guess a modded gun when you see it people. Come on now. -NOhara24 I fully understand. I'm not using the video to defend the guns, I'm merely saying it is similar to that gun so someone who maybe doesn't understand what I mean knows. Pikminfreik 17:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Dr, HAX says: chances are your friend got it from someone who said they got it from Crawmerax, who probably actually got it from someone else, and so on. These modded "Anarchy" guns have been circulating for quite a while, who knows who originally created them. Follow the Nagamarky Rule of Mod Spotting: if you didn't find it personally, it's never 100% legitimate. The Rolling Bessie is legit as shown on this page. 18:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC)